


weekday surprise

by Anonymous



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Cumplay, Feminisation, M/M, Smut Drabble, blowjob, that's it folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sander thinks it's a normal weekday ... but Robbe has very different plans.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95
Collections: Anonymous





	weekday surprise

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the thirst prompts, tumblr anons <3 the first half is my drabble, the second half is skamsnake's *genius* continuation.

Sander’s eyes roll back. 

He loses his breath, feels his pulse pause and then quicken. The sound of Robbe moaning makes Sander’s legs tense and shake.

He takes a big breath in again, a little dizzy now, and his fingers spread against the wall behind him. 

*

It was supposedly a normal weekday. But then he got a text to _come over, as soon as possible. Preferably sooner._ He’d thought it was an emergency. As he walked into Robbe’s apartment, though, he realised something else was happening, because Robbe grabbed him and dragged him into his room, flinging the door closed behind them, and pushing Sander against the wall.

That’s when Sander finally noticed what Robbe was wearing. A pastel pink hoodie, at least two sizes too big for him, so the hem fell closer to Robbe’s knees than his waist. And beneath the hoodie, Robbe was wearing what looked like black tights, until he raised his arms while taking off Sander’s t-shirt - exposing his own midriff too - and Sander saw that the black tights were actually black stockings, thigh-high. His brain went blank.

He sighed out Robbe’s name, but Robbe just smiled, shaking his head slightly, and touched their foreheads together, holding Sander’s hands against the wall above his shoulders. Sander tilted his head for a kiss, but Robbe shook his head again and dipped down to kiss Sander’s neck instead. 

Slowly. 

With tongue. 

Sander was already about to break a sweat. 

Robbe stripped him until he was naked, refusing to kiss him on the lips, and Sander had to stay standing, his dick hard with everything Robbe was doing. He asked quietly why he was getting special treatment but Robbe just raised an eyebrow as he nudged Sander’s feet further apart.

Then, without warning, Robbe fell to his knees.

*

‘Oh- oh god-’ Sander sighs, as Robbe wraps a hand around Sander’s dick, so hard it almost hurts. 

‘I’ve wanted to do this for a long time,’ Robbe admits, looking up at Sander, ‘Just … make you come … with my mouth.’ He says it with such self confidence, Sander can barely believe it’s not a fantasy he made up in his head.

‘Baby, I-’

‘I read about how to make it good,’ Robbe says, maybe a little shy now. ‘But I want you to tell me if I can do better.’

Sander’s cheeks are burning so much with arousal he thinks he might be coming already. But he looks at his engorged dick - held tight in Robbe’s fist - and realises it’s precum, a lot of precum.

Robbe glances at it too, and then looks closer, until his tongue appears suddenly to lick it, and Sander could _cry_. It feels so absurdly hot - too hot - that he bucks his hips, his cock so sensitive and in need of _more_.

‘You taste really good,’ Robbe says, like it’s a secret, his eyes so dark and wide, peeking up at him through the fringe grown even longer since quarantine. 

‘Robbe, _fuck_ -’ Sander whines. His words are cut off when Robbe starts jerking him off, and then sucks the tip into his mouth. 

‘Oh, oh, oh god…’ Sander moans, unsure if he should move his hands yet. He doesn’t want to overwhelm Robbe. But he also wants to touch any bit of him he can. 

Then Robbe does something obscene. He leans back, sucking hard as he pulls off, and then looks back up at Sander, before sticking his tongue out and lapping up more precum from his cock. Then he licks it all over his lips.

‘Please can I fuck you,’ Sander begs, tears at the corner of his eyes, ‘ _Please_ baby-’

Robbe smiles up at him, his lips slick, before he takes Sander’s cock back in his mouth. And something about the way he does that, his eyes closed in bliss, makes Sander feel so fucking loved, so wanted, so special. 

Robbe tries to take more of him this time, but he gags on Sander’s size. Sander runs a hand through Robbe’s hair, quietly telling him, ‘You don’t have to, baby-’ but Robbe takes a deep breath in through his nose and then licks along the vein on the underside of Sander’s shaft, all the way from the base to the tip, before he sucks on it like Sander’s just a sweet lollipop. The image appears in Sander’s head out of nowhere, and he feels a shudder of arousal jolt through him as he realises he likes being Robbe’s plaything. He likes that Robbe is shoving him against a wall and sucking him off, as much for his own pleasure as Sander’s. 

Building up the courage again, Robbe opens his jaw and tilts his head so Sander’s cock slides all the way into his perfect, hot, wet mouth, and touches his throat. The sensation - cushioned on all sides as he gets off on Robbe’s lips, his eyes, his legs in those damn stockings - is too much for Sander.

‘I’m gonna come so fucking fast, baby-’

Robbe suddenly gags again, but he doesn’t try to move this time. He keeps Sander’s thick cock in his mouth, nudging his throat, and Sander lets out a needy high moan, his thighs shaky with how close he is.

‘Robbe, don’t- I don’t want it to hurt for you-’

But Robbe places his hands on Sander’s thighs and shocks the breath out of both of them when he leans in and deepthroats Sander’s heavy cock. He stares up at Sander through his wet, long lashes, tears starting to escape the corners of his eyes. And Sander looks down in awe at his boyfriend’s flushed face, his lips stretched around the dick loosening his throat.

When Robbe leans back, Sander twists a hand in his boyfriend’s thick dark hair and slows him down, so he can watch Robbe pull off slowly, so slowly, his lips tight and wet as they slide over Sander’s dick. 

Robbe eventually sits back on his haunches, and that’s when Sander realises he’s been jerking himself off the whole time, his small hand hidden under the pastel hoodie. 

‘You’re so fucking hot,’ Sander groans.

‘If I dee-’ Robbe starts, but his voice is broken from the blowjob. They both giggle and Robbe coughs, smiling back up at his boyfriend as he continues, ‘If I deepthroat you again, you’re gonna come, aren’t you?’

‘More than likely, yes,’ Sander pants, ‘you look like something out of a wet dream, Robbe. Fucking hell.’

Robbe shrugs and says, ‘I like the way you look at me. The way you touch me. I wanted to give back.’

Sander smirks down at him and then tilts his pelvis towards Robbe’s face. ‘Alright then.’

‘I love having you like this,’ Robbe says, and then licks Sander’s tip again. ‘I love the way you feel.’

‘I love you,’ Sander moans back, and Robbe sucks him in between his lips, flicking at Sander’s slit with his tongue.

Again, Robbe slowly goes down on him, his lips obscene as they stretch across Sander’s thickness, and when he takes a deep breath in, Sander knows it’s about to end. He’s right at the edge, the visuals of Robbe’s pleasure so obvious, so arousing that he’s impressed he’s managed even this long.

And when Robbe leans in, his nose right up against Sander’s abdomen, Sander’s dick filling Robbe’s throat, it’s all over. He belts out a cry, his dick coming hard and fast down Robbe’s throat, his thighs weak, and every time he glances down at Robbe’s mouth, he comes a little more.

‘Oh _fuck_ -’ Sander cries, and feels his legs turn to jelly as Robbe slowly, so slowly, pulls off, savouring the way Sander feels between his lips. 

But then, his big brown eyes still teary and red, he stares up at Sander and opens his mouth, revealing the pool of cum on his tongue. Sander doesn’t think, he just drops to his knees and kisses his perfect boyfriend, licking into his wet mouth, tasting himself there, and whispering, 

‘Your turn.’

\--

‘Your turn’ Sander whispers against his lips.

He kisses him again and Robbe laces his tongue with Sander’s so he can taste himself too. Sander moans and deepens the kiss, the pungent flavor coating their tongues and the roof of his mouth and Robbe feels like he could come just from this, just from Sander’s tongue fucking the taste further into his mouth. 

‘Sander’ Robbe sighs as their hands join where he’s working his pulsating cock, just under the hem of the pink sweatshirt that Noor had helped him pick out at the store for a _special occasion_ without as much as batting an eye, and he loves how the three of them are close now. 

‘Can I-’ Robbe starts, suddenly a little shy with how hypersensitive his lips are, how on edge he feels, his throat vibrating with the emptiness left there after he pulled off Sander’s cock. ‘I just really…’

He wants that feeling again. He wants it back.

‘Tell me what you need, baby’ Sander hums into the kiss and Robbe pulls back slightly to lock eyes with him, loving how completely wrecked he looks, how his thighs are still shaking from the exertion.

‘I need your-' Robbe smiles, a little more confident now, ‘I want your dick in my mouth when I cum, can we do that?’ he asks, blushing a little, and Sander growls breathlessly, kissing him again. 

‘I’ll do anything for you’ Sander promises and pushes himself up on shaky legs. 

They switch positions so Robbe’s back is facing the wall. His knees are a little sore now, but he likes the slight burn in his thighs under the stockings, likes the way he can lean back and rest his head, loves how he feels slightly smaller backed up against the wall like this, with Sander towering over him.

He leans forward and sucks Sander softened cock back in between his lips and Sander hisses, panting, bracing himself against the wall with the oversensitivity but he doesn’t pull back, lets Robbe take what he needs.

And what Robbe needs right now is that full feeling of Sander’s thickness stretching his lips, filling him up, pressing his tongue down and probing the entrance to his throat. That’s what he needs.

There’s a point there, that Robbe’s only recently discovered, a point down just behind his gag reflex, that lights up his entire being. He wants to feel it again, wants to feel the smooth head of Sander’s cock kiss it there, caress that spot.

It’s easier now that Sander’s cock is softer and Robbe lets his mouth go slack and pushes forward until his nose is buried in the coarse hair at the base, revelling in the feeling of Sander filling him up to the hilt. 

Sander shudders slightly above him, his knees giving out a bit, but he stays put for Robbe. 

Robbe blinks his wet lashes open to look up at his boyfriend, visibly struggling to keep himself upright. He looks wrecked and beautiful, but more than anything- he looks _proud_.

It makes Robbe feel proud too. Powerful and free, free to embrace this side of himself, the side of him that loves pink sweaters and pretty lace and tear stains on his cheek, the side of him that loves to be on his knees like this, knowing that Sander is right there with him, loving all of him.

He’s already so close, his hand working his cock in quick strokes as he swallows Sander down, saliva filling up and trickling out the corner of his mouth as he pulls back and pushes forward again with more intent, gagging a little when Sander’s cock twitches in attention inside his throat.

'Fuck Robbe, your mouth' Sander breathes out, his voice raw and ragged, 'You’re- you’re so _wet_ '

Robbe moans at those words. Noticing how his throat vibrates with it and opens up a little more, how he can take just that little bit more now. He moans again. A little louder this time, the sound muffled slightly with how full his mouth is, and he feels the vibration from his throat travel through his entire body, up his spine and down his thighs, tensing with how hot he feels, how _hard_ he is.

Robbe moans again, this time with his mouth slightly more open, and the _sound_ that slips out, it’s almost _primal_. Sander must hear it too, because he groans hoarsely as his cock stirs, making Robbe gag on it.

‘Fuck, sorry’ Sander pulls back quickly, but Robbe surges forward just as fast, chases it, pulls frantically at the back of Sander’s thigh with his free hand until his mouth is full again. 

Robbe sighs with relief, guiding the pace of Sander’s thrust into his mouth, slow and deep, feeling Sander’s cock grow harder inside his throat with every thrust, his own dick pulsating in his hand, precum pooling at the tip. He loves how wet and sloppy and _filthy_ it sounds, how sexy he feels when Sander gasps above him, his thigh trembling with how he’s trying to hold back, hold himself together.

Robbe pulls back again, moving his hand from Sander’s thigh to take a firm hold at the base of his cock, teasing it over his spit-slick lips, up his cheek and over the brink of his nose, nuzzling into it like a cat, loving the wetness of it on his skin, his lashes.

‘R-Robbe-' Sander tries, but Robbe beats him to it,

‘I want you to fuck my mouth’ he says, still nuzzling into it, caressing it with his cheeks, his lips, ‘I’m so close, Sander. I want you to fuck it, like _really_ fuck it, like you’d fuck my ass, like you’d fuck a pussy. Come on-’ 

Sander’s mouth falls open and his knees buck under him, almost falling over, and Robbe lets him take his time to regain himself, push himself back up, hushes him and praises him as he guides his head back to his lips, ‘You can do it, I know you can. Come on’

Sander nods, smiling down at Robbe, and takes a deep, grounding breath. He leans his forehead against the wall to free both hands, one coming down to Robbe’s cheek, the other lacing his fingers in Robbe’s curls. 

Robbe guides his hips forward again to pry open his mouth, and Sander lets out a guttural moan, his cock hardening fully with the first thrust and Robbe sighs with it. Sighs with the feeling of Sander’s thick head probing the entrance to his throat, pushing further down a little faster, a little harder now, whimpering with pleasure as it blocks his airways momentarily, and Robbe feels his own hips thrust forward into his hand, his balls drawn up tight as Sander starts to fuck the moans out of him, tightening the grip in his hair, almost like he’s claiming his mouth and Robbe is _trembling_ with how much he wants it, how close he is.

He looks up at Sander through fluttering lashes, hoping his eyes tell all the things he can’t say right now. How good Sander is being for him, how beautiful he looks like this, how lucky Robbe is— and that’s when he feels it, like boiling pressure building from his core, connecting the heat in his groin with the one inside his throat as his entire body starts to shake. It feels like he’s vibrating, merging entirely with Sander, with the universe, with _every_ universe, as he reaches the point of no return. It almost feels like a conscious decision to let go, to let it erupt inside him, convulsing with white-hot spikes of pleasure radiating through him as he comes, endlessly like the deep drawn-out moan that spills from his mouth, so deep and primal he barely recognizes his own voice, his orgasm crashing over him again and again in waves, not sure how it’s even possible, how his body is even capable of containing so much pleasure, it feels like he’s coming for minutes, decades, _lifetimes_ , until it finally releases him, drops him into black stillness, where there is only love. 

And _Sander_. 

Sander, right there holding his trembling body as Robbe sobs into his neck. Sander, cradling him, rocking him gently back and forth and kissing away the tears on his cheek until the sobbing turns into to a quiet, bubbling laughter and then to sighs of relief. Sander, calm and strong for him, until he dares open his eyes again, until he can form words again, softly, barely more than a whisper.

‘Happy pride month baby’

**Author's Note:**

> we're zaddyskam and skamsnake on tumblr, come say hi kinksters


End file.
